The Fryguy Show
''The Fryguy Show ''is a Canadian animated series produced by Nelvana and Nintendo. It ran from September 13, 1986 to July 4, 1992 and ran for 172 episodes. It features fictional characters including heroes and villains. The background music from The Care Bears Family is used in all episodes of the TV Series. Cast: * Charles Martinet as Fryguy * Sherri Stoner as Jeanson * Kath Soucie as Lina Volt * Toborr Kristina Tomlinsen as Sharteneer * Jen Tolley as Donna Silenter * Chris Wiggins as Dr. Lazertag * Bob Dermer as Leslie Silenter * Susan Roman as Lady Neaforce * Billie Mae Richards as Mini Fryguy * Colin McFarlane as Evil Freemaker Genie * Don Francks as Jude the Big Evil Guy * Luba Goy as Shanti Fryguy * Ellen Ray Hennessey as Sophie Mancini * Walker Boone as Rudy Mancini * Lynette Gillis as Lily Punkey * Daran Norris as Dilliam Rudgers * Len Carlson as Little Bad Wersent * Dan Hennessey as Dylan Rudgers * Hank Azaria as Rude Rullops * Michael Beattie as Daniel Silenter * Keith Knight as Jack Volt * Christine Cavanaugh as Master Neaforce Theme Song: * Fryguys To The Rescue (Tune: Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up) (sung by: John Sebastian, Bob Chimbel and Merry Loomis) Characters: Fryguy "Wart gave life to this entity which is created from fire. He spits fireballs when he is mad." - Super Mario Bros. 2 instruction booklet, page 27 (Fryguy description). Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario Advance (also spelled Fry Guy ''Super Mario Advance'') is the boss of World 4 (Super Mario Bros. 2)|World 4 in Super Mario Bros. 2. He is a living ball of fire created by Wart in Subcon. Fryguy first appeared in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic. Jeanson is a Fryguy's private leader. She is wearing a light green shirt, dark blue jeans and red shoes. She is voiced by Sherri Stoner. She sounds like Slappy Squirrel from Animaniacs. Lina Volt is 13 year old. she has orange hair, turquoise shirt, green dress and red high heels. She is toughest and usual girl, she been hand over things to everyone, Fryguy, Jeanson, Shanti Fryguy, Donna Silenter and Leslie Silenter. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. Sharteneer is interesting girl and is 19 years old. she has long pink hair, black shirt, blue dress and white high heels. She is voiced by Toborr Kristina Tomlinsen. Donna Silenter is Smart girl and 19 years old. She has long orange hair with a yellow hairbow, a yellow shirt, orange dress and black high heels. She is voiced by Jen Tolley. She sounds like Soleil Spacebot from The Spacebots and Sweet Heart Mouse from The Care Bears Family. Dr. Lazertag is the Rugrats Phil and Lil's Skin character. He has brown hair on top of their oddly-shaped head, He wears a doctor's coat, long white pants, black shoes and glasses. He is a laboratory in my power against enemies. Dr. Lazertag have the same head as Phil DeVille and Lil DeVille from Rugrats. He is voiced by Chris Wiggins. He sounds like No Heart from The Care Bears Family. Leslie Silenter is 19 years old and greatest Fryguy's opposite and romance boy. He has a blue hair, black shirt that says "Badomm" in white, light blue jeans and brown shoes. He is somewhere with everyday life. He is voiced by Bob Dermer. He sounds like Grumpy Bear from The Care Bears Family. Lady Neaforce is 19 years old and true majestic. She has long green hair, she is wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and white high heels. She's really a show actress and a singer and somewhere in her music she has a lot of hits. She is voiced by Susan Roman. She sounds like Champ Bear from The Care Bears Family. Mini Fryguy is little character Fryguy's Son. He is voiced by Billie Mae Richards. Evil Freemaker Genie is the primary villain. he has a brown-yellow complexion and wears big white horns, the same eyes as the male Hulk from Avengers, a black long-sleeved shirt, black trousers and brown shoes, he has villains; Dr. Lazertag, Jude the Big Evil Guy and Little Bad Wersent. He is voiced by Colin McFarlane. He sounds like Thaddius Vent from Oscar's Orchestra. Jude the Big Evil Guy is the other villain. He has a navy blue complexion and wears a blue hat, a dark yellow shirt, black jeans, dark red shoes and a big assassin's ax. he is on his project with Evil Freemaker Genie with just as provably with enemies. He is voiced by Don Franks. Shanti Fryguy is leopard and personal edition Fryguy's procrastination friend. She has yellow color and black spots, She has been to the everything something telling to meadows and files unlimited. She similar to Proud Heart Cat. Shanti Fryguy's have Tail (same like Proud Heart Cat from The Care Bears Family 1986-1988 Nelvana Series). Shanti Fryguy's have Face (same like Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins from The Care Bears Family 1986-1988). Shanti Fryguy's have Ear (same like Care Bears from The Care Bears Family 1986-1988 Nelvana Series). She is voiced by Luba Goy. She sounds like Treat Heart Pig from The Care Bears Family. Sophie Mancini is 13 year old Rudy Mancini's girlfriend. She has long brown hair, She has an orange shirt with a pink flower image, a green dress, white panties and black high heels. Sophie Mancini's parents of Michael Mancini and Jane Mancini. She is voiced by Ellen-Ray Hennessey. She sounds like Proud Heart Cat from The Care Bears Family. Rudy Mancini is 13 year old Sophie Mancini's boyfriend. He has brown hair, he has a blue t-shirt with a yellow star image, long dark blue pants and black shoes. Rudy Mancini's parents of Michael Mancini and Jane Mancini. He sounds like Bright Heart Raccoon from Care Bears (DIC Series) from Bright Heart's High Voice episode "The Magic Mirror". Lily Punkey is 13 year old to Fryguy and Jeanson's gloomy friend. She has long black hair, She has a dark purple shirt, blue jeans and light blue heels. She visits to Sophie Mancini and Rudy Mancini then everything and to messing around see villains Evil Freemaker Genie, Judy the Big Evil Guy, Dr. Lazertag and Little Bad Wersent. She is voiced by Lynette Gillis. Dilliam Rudgers is 35 year old skinny active Dylan Rudgers's best friend. He has blue-violet hair, a men's black suit and blue shoes. He is voiced by Daran Norris. He sounds like Cosmo from The Fairly OddParents. Little Bad Wersent is a Evil Freemaker Genie's minion and majesty villain small character. he has a skull scepter, a dark yellow viking helmet with big white horns, two teeth up in her mouth, dark blue shorts and a black nose. Little Bad Wersent was been ever to Fryguy, Jeanson, Lina Volt, Sharteneer, Donna Silenter, Leslie Silenter, Lady Neaforce, Mini Fryguy, Shanti Fryguy, Sophie Mancini, Rudy Mancini, Lily Punkey, Dilliam Rudgers and Dylan Rudgers to then right against everyone. He is voiced by Len Carlson. Dylan Rudgers is 35 year old fat active Dilliam Rudgers's best friend. He has red hair, red mustache, a men's black suit and red shoes. He is voiced by Dan Hennessey. He sounds like Brave Heart Lion from The Care Bears Family. Rude Rullops is Evil Freemaker Genie's soothsayer. He always introduces himself as "I Rude Rullops, bringer of potions and portents!" Whenever Rude Rullops Rude Rullops arrives, he frightens Evil Freemaker Genie, who screams. Then, Rude Rullops replies to Evil Freemaker Genie by saying "You screamed, master!" Rude Rullops is named that because of the fact he only has one. He has dark purple hair, wears a purple shirt, navy blue tie, blue jeans and black shoes. He is voiced by Hank Azaria. Daniel Silenter is 19 year old Donna Silenter's Boyfriend. He has red hair, a yellow shirt, gray jeans and brown shoes. He is voiced by Michael Beattie. Jack Volt is 13 year old. He has dark brown hair, yellow shirt with a picture of a blue and red puzzle, gray jeans and black shoes. He is voiced by Keith Knight. Master Neaforce is 19 year old and shameless character. He has black hair, he is wearing blue cap, green shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He is voiced by Christine Cavanaugh. Seasons: # The Fryguy Show (Season 1) # The Fryguy Show (Season 2) # The Fryguy Show (Season 3) # The Fryguy Show (Season 4) # The Fryguy Show (Season 5) # The Fryguy Show (Season 6) # The Fryguy Show (Season 7) # The Fryguy Show (Season 8) # The Fryguy Show (Season 9) Films: * The Fryguys Meet The Spacebots (1989) * The Fryguy Movie (1993) Production Company(s): * Nelvana Limited (1987) * LBS Communications (1986-1992) * Worldvision Enterprises inc. (1986-1992) Gallery: Category:TV Series